That's What Friends Are For
by Boolia
Summary: Charmander has fallen under a coma and Grimer and friends have to go to Mt. Silver to get the Luna Berry that only grows once every 100 years, to cure him. Bisharp and his Pawniards want it for evil. Who will get it?
1. Part 1

That's What Friends Are For

Part 1

Pichu was collecting mushrooms. He, Grimer, Jigglypuff, Psyduck, Stinger, Azurill, Mudkip, Charmander, Magby, Treecko and Torchic were on a camping trip. Grimer told Magby and the little electric mouse to go out in the field to collect mushrooms for their lunch. The little mouse and Magby agreed and both scampered off.

Pichu was singing to himself while collecting mushrooms.

"_Oh, the fields are alibe_," he sang. "_with the soumd of Pichu with the somg they have sumg for a thosamb years! The fields fill my…"_

_ "Pichu!_" Magby called when he was done with his basket. "I think we got enough. We better go back."

"Just omes mores."

"Well okay, but you better hurry up!"

"_Wills do!"_ He felt around the tall grass for some more.

Suddenly, in a patch of grass sat a lone mushroom. But this wasn't an ordinary mushroom. This mushroom's top was red polka-dotted with a purple stem.

_"Oohhh_!" He cooed in amazement, picking it up. "Grimer ambs Charmambers wills bes happys I fombs dis!" He put the mushroom in his basket and turned to Magby.

"Okays Megbee; I'm readies!"

"Okay," He said. "Let's go."

So the two went back to the campsite, both unaware that Pichu had picked out a poisonous mushroom.

Back at the campsite, Psyduck was reading a newspaper and getting annoyed.

"Can you believe this?" He demanded, pointing at a picture of a Buneary who was at a podium giving a very passionate and angry speech. "These Pikawizz Empire psychos are at it again."

"Oh, honey, why are you even reading that?" Jigglypuff asked. "We took this camping trip to _relax,_ remember."

"What's the Pikawizz Empire?" Stinger McScorpio asked.

"Oh, they're this buncha nut-job Pokémon supremacists that follow some crazy Pikachu who thinks he deserves to be king." Psyduck grumbled. "He goes around with a crown and everything, if you can believe that. He thinks the world should only belong to Pokémon and should be ruled by him. He and his group hate any non-Pokémon, and they also hate any Pokémon who act different then _they_ think they should act. They make us all look bad."

"No one takes them seriously, dear." Jigglypuff reminded him. "They're just a fringe group that makes a lot of noise."

Psyduck was about to argue when Magby and Pichu returned. The two went up to Grimer and Charmander with their baskets.

"Here are the mushrooms." Magby told Grimer. He looked at Magby and Pichu.

"Excellent timing!" He said. "We're all starving; let's eat!"

Grimer called for everybody, telling them it was time to eat.

_"Ooh_!" Said Torchic. "I can't _wait_ to eat; I'm so hungry, I can eat a Snorlax but I won't because it's too big and I'm just a little Torchic."

_"Gah!"_ Treecko groaned. "Why are there no outlets out here?" He hadn't obeyed Psyduck and had brought his Pokegear with him to listen to music, but had used up the battery on the way out.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy." Mudkip chided. Unlike Treecko, she was enjoying the outdoors.

"Whem cam we eats, Grimer?" Pichu asked.

"Right now," Grimer replied. "Go on, pick some mushrooms from the bucket! We also have some berries." Everyone picked a handful of each and ate their piles. Pichu handed Charmander the polka-dotted mushroom.

"Here yous goes! I picked tis outs just for yous!"

"Why thank you." Charmander said, grabbing it. Pichu stood proudly.

"You welkolms!" He continued eating from his pile.

"_Hey!"_ Mudkip said. "I read about that mushroom! I saw a picture of it in my guidebook. Unfortunately I forgot what it's called…"

"_Oh well_!" Charmander responded. "Maybe you'll remember after we're done with our lunch." With that, he popped it in his mouth and ate it.

Suddenly, he held his stomach, looking ill.

_"Ooh_, I don't feel so good." He moaned. He then fainted. Everyone gasped and gathered around the salamander, except Pichu and Torchic. They just stayed sitting while eating their mushrooms.

_"Charmander_!" Grimer called. _"Charmander! Wake up, buddy!"_ Charmander didn't wake up. Grimer tried again. He still didn't wake up. He even tried slapping him, no use.

"I kmows a ways to wakes hims!" Pichu volunteered, getting up from his mushroom pile.

"Pichu, _don't_!" Stinger warned. But it was too late. The mouse did a Thunder Shock.

However, instead of shocking Charmander, he did it to himself. The rodent fainted on the ground.

"Cover his tail!" Azurill told Grimer. "I'm going to use my water gun attack to try and wake him! Psyduck and Mudkip, you do it too!"

Grimer found a leaf to cover Charmander's tail with. Mudkip, Azurill and Psyduck then all used their water gun attacks to his face.

They did this for ten munities. Still, no good.

"It's no use." Psyduck said, giving up and trying to catch his breath.

"You can't give up on these things dear." Jigglypuff told her exhausted husband. Psyduck looked at her.

"But honey, we tried for a good ten minutes! I'm _exhausted_; it's hopeless!" Grimer looked sad. He looked at Azurill and Mudkip who were still going at it.

"Okay guys," He told them. "You guys gave it your best shot. That'll do." Both Mudkip and Azurill stopped, exhausted.

Grimer removed the leaf and sighed in relief. Charmander's tail was still burning.

"I got this guys!" Torchic piped up. She jumped up from her meal, went over to Charmander and rapidly started pecking his face with her beak.

_"Uh, Torchic_," Grimer started. "We tried everything. I don't think that'll work." Torchic stopped, scurried to the tent and came back with her lucky green hat.

_"Sure it will_!" She reassured them. "With my lucky hat, _anything's _possible!" With that, she resumed pecking.

"Bet this wouldn't have happened if we got food at the store." Treecko grumbled.

"Treecko, this is serious!" Jigglypuff admonished.

"Sorry, I'm just sayin'"

Mudkip suddenly realized something. She looked at her friends and adoptive parents.

"That was a _Dormio Boletes_." Everyone gasped. Magby looked confused.

"What's a Dormio Boletes?" He wanted to know.

"A special poison mushroom that causes sleep." Mudkip responded. Everyone gasped again.

"We better take him to the nearest Pokémon Center." Jigglypuff suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Grimer asked Chansey as she came out of the ER. "Please, I got to know; he's my best friend." Chansey sadly shook her head. Everyone gasped.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I did all that I could. Nothing I have can wake him up. If we can't awaken him soon, your friend will be trapped in this coma forever." Grimer began to cry.

_"No_! Not my best friend! Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Again, I'm truly sorry. I wish I could, but sadly, I can't"

"I'm sorry dear." Jigglypuff told him in a comforting tone. "I know that Charmander meant a lot to you and losing him must be, oh, I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, I don't expect you to." Torchic and Pichu looked confused.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Torchic wanted to know.

_"Yeahs_," Pichu added, looking at his boss. "Whats happemed, boss?" Stinger was too sad to answer.

"You _poisoned _him!" Psyduck answered for him. Everyone looked at him. "You gave him a bad mushroom and poisoned him! This is all your fault."

"It's nots my faults. I did'mts kmows!"

"_Exactly_; you _never_ know! You always mess things up. You have gone too far this time. Charmander is never going to wake up because of you!"

"I'm sorries." The electric mouse began to cry. "_I'm sorries_!" Mudkip then came to his rescue.

"It's not Pichu's fault." Mudkip told Psyduck. "Think of what's best for Charmander." Psyduck sighed and looked at Pichu.

"I'm sorry Pichu. It's not your fault. I was mad and went crazy. Can you forgive me?" Pichu brightened up. He leapt up at him and hugged him.

"_Yeses_! All is forgiven!"

"Okay, don't overdo it." Pichu leapt down.

_"Sorries_!"

"What about an awakening?" Azurill piped up. Everyone looked at her and cheered up.

"Oh _yeah_, an _awakening!_" Grimer said. "I forgot about that; thanks Azurill!"

"Don't mention it."

"I'm afraid an awakening won't work." Chansey told them. "The Dormio Boletes is too powerful. Not even a Wake-Up Slap will work." Everyone looked sad again. "But I just remembered. There is one way." They cheered up again. Grimer looked hopeful again.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Oh, it's impossible. It's too dangerous."

"What's impossible?" Grimer asked. "Please, I can do it! Anything for my BFF!" Chansey sighed.

"Well, they say there's a berry tree on the tip top of Mount Silver called the Luna Berry tree. It's a special berry that only grows once every hundred years. It can awaken anyone from any slumber, no matter how deep. There's only one known tree in existence. I warn you though, there's a powerful Dragonite guarding it. You need to take a train to Tohjo Falls and go from there. The next train for Tohjo Falls leaves at nine tomorrow morning."

"We can do it!" Grimer said. "Just you wait!"

"I hope you save Charmander." Magby said at their house the next day. They just had breakfast and were saying goodbye to Grimer, Pichu, Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko before they went on their long journey.

"He'll save Charmander!" Azurill assured him. "I know he will!"

"Thanks Azurill." Grimer responded, smiling at her. "You always know what to say." Azurill smiled. "Charmander will be home and well before you know it."

"Pichu," Stinger told the rodent. "You be good now, listen to everything Grimer tells you. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I wom'ts!" Pichu promised. "I'lls be good! You cam coumts on me!" Treecko rolled his eyes.

_"Pleasssse_!" He said. "With Torchic and Pichu on our team, we're _bound_ for some mishaps!"

"Well, as long as they come back safe and sound."

"That why you're coming!" Mudkip told him. "To make sure they don't get into trouble." Treecko looked at her.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Well yeah, but _hello_! I'm only one Mudkip; I can't do it _all_ on my own!"

_"Yamgs_!" Pichu cheered. "We're goimgs on ams advamtures!"

"This'll be fun!" Torchic told Treecko. Treecko rolled his eyes again.

"Save me before this nightmare begins!"

"I have some things for you!" Jigglypuff said. She went back into the house. Seconds later, she came back with blankets and a basket of rice balls. She handed them to Grimer who grabbed them.

"For your long trip."

"Jigglypuff, you are so generous. Always thinking of others." Jigglypuff smiled.

_"Yup_." Psyduck agreed. "That's my wife! Always thinking of others!" Then to himself he muttered, "_Although she tends to go a bit overboard_."

"What was that, honey?" Jigglypuff asked him.

"Nothing!"

"What about my teddy bear and lucky hat?" Torchic asked. "I might need them, especially my lucky hat and my teddy bear!" Jigglypuff went inside to grab them. She offered them to Grimer.

"Here!" Torchic ran up and let Jigglypuff place it on her head.

_"Lucky_!" Grimer grabbed the bear and put it in the basket.

"_Okay!_" He started. "I think we're ready to go!"

"Good luck!"

"Trust me, I think we're have _very_ good luck with Torchic's lucky hat. Grimer replied. Torhic jumped up and down when she heard her name. "Well, off we go! See ya!" With that, the four began to depart. Jigglypuff and her remaining family waved goodbye.

"_Bye_!" Jigglypuff and family called from behind.

"I hope you bring back that berry to save Charmander!" Magby shouted.

"We will!" Grimer called back. "We will!"

Meanwhile in King Pikachu's crumbling castle, the evil Percival Pikawizz sat upon his throne. His faithful servant, Lord Christopher Eevee, sat beside him. They were waiting for the Tribe of the Sharpened Blade, a Bisharp and his gang of Pawniards, to arrive so that they can discuss their plans with the new recruits. King Pikachu was getting impatient.

"What is taking them so long?" The king wanted to know.

"Relax Your Highness." Lord Eevee told him "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Just then, the door opened and Pawniards and Bisharp came in. Lord Eevee went to them.

"What _took_ you so long?' He demanded to know. Bisharp looked sternly at him.

_"Relax_!" Bisharp told him. "We're here now and that is all that matters."

"Okay, since this is your guys' first day on the job, I must inform you that His Majesty doesn't like waiting."

"Sorry, but it's a long way from Unova you see, and…" He then saw Lord Eevee wasn't amused and saluted. "It won't happen again, Your Lordship."

_"See that it doesn't_!" Lord Eevee replied icily. Bisharp looked up at the king. "What perilous quest do you wish us to go on, Your Majesty?" The Pawniards looked at the king and bowed before him.

"You know of the Luna Berry?"

"The one that is on the pinnacle of Mount Silver guarded by a powerful Dragonite? What about it?"

"I want you to get it for me so we can wake Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza? The legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza?"

"The very same. You know the story of Rayquaza, do you not?" King Pikachu inquired. "Legend states that eons ago, the legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre had an epic battle that shaped the very land and sea. Only Rayquaza, the dragon of the high sky, could quell their fierce battle."

"Yes, Sire." Bisharp stated. "The Hoenn legend has even reached our ears in Unova. They say that after Rayquaza settled that terrible battle, he flew off to unknown parts and fell into a deep sleep."

"You will not speak before His Highness unless you are requested to do so." Lord Eevee sneered. "But you are correct."

"But what does the Luna Berry have to do with it?" Bisharp inquired.

"Recently, my servants have found Rayquaza." King Pikachu returned. "His place of rest is the top of Sky Pillar, an ancient structure on an island in the eastern Hoenn region. However, he still seems to be locked in an unbreakable slumber, one from which not even my top experts could wake him from."

"They were severely punished for their failure." Lord Eevee chuckled. He was in charge of punishing the King's enemies, and those that failed him, a job he greatly enjoyed.

"I see." Bisharp nodded. "And the Luna Berry can awaken anyone from even the deepest sleep. That is why you require me to retrieve it?"

"You are correct." King Pikachu nodded. "Once we awaken Rayquaza, we can use it as a weapon to conquer the world. All will fear and bow before me with the legendary dragon of the sky by my side! I will finally take my place as master of all Pokémon!"

"And then we can finally make the world the way we want it to be." Lord Eevee agreed. "So many small-minded fools oppose our glorious world view."

"Few will oppose you if you have Rayquaza by your side, my king." Bisharp bowed. "I shall do as you command. The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade will not fail you. I give you my word of honor."

"Excellent. Go to Mt. Silver and retrieve it, then bring it to Sky Pillar in the Hoenn region. My men will meet you there."

"I will wait for you there myself." Lord Eevee instructed. "Don't be late. A train leaves for the small town of Tohjo Falls at nine in the morning tomorrow, to the base of Mt. Silver. Be on it. You will be contacted once you retrieve the berry."

"If you succeed in this mission, you will be greatly rewarded." King Pikachu promised. "Your Tribe will have a seat of power in my new world order. No longer will you have to war bitterly over small scraps of territory in your native home."

"That will please us greatly, Your Majesty." Bisharp bowed again. "We will be on the train tomorrow. For the glory of the Pikawizz Empire!"

"Good. See that you don't fail me." King Pikachu replied. "You may leave my presence now." With that, Bisharp and the Pawniards rose and departed the throne room. After they had left, Eevee turned to his master.

"What do you make of him, Your Majesty?"

"Not too bright, but fiercely loyal. He will serve the Empire's cause well." He looked at his cruelest supporter. "You have to prepare, also. Is the blimp ready?"

"I fly to the Hoenn region tonight, my king." Lord Eevee bowed. "Doctor's Plusle and Minun have already informed me that the control device is prepared."

"Good." King Pikachu declared. "If all goes well, by this time next week all of Kanto will be under the flag of the supreme Pikawizz Empire!" He and Lord Eevee laughed evilly. Their plan was about to be set in motion.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Grimer and friends arrived at the train station. Right away, they went to the service desk. Behind the desk was an Farfetch'd. Torchic wandered off.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Five tickets for the 9 0' Clock train for Tohjo Falls." Grimer answered. Farfetch'd totaled the amount in his computer.

"Okay, that'll be 25 P." Grimer gave him the change. Farfetch'd grabbed it and put the money in the cash register. In exchange, he gave Grimer the tickets. Grimer thanked him and he and his friends left.

Next came Bisharp and his Pawniards.

"Seven tickets." The ticket seller typed on his computer.

"35 P" Farfetch'd said.

"Oh, we don't need money."

"Uh, yes you do, no money, no trip. It's as simple as that." Bisharp snapped his claws and a Pawniaird crossed his claws under the bird's throat. Farfetch'd was terrified.

"Give us those tickets," Bisharp ordered. "And my Pawnaird won't harm you, understand?" The Farfetch'd nodded in fright, giving Bisharp the tickets.

"Good." Bisharp grabbed them and him and the Pawnairds were off.

A Totodile, who saw the whole thing asked if Farfetch'd was giving the tickets away for free. Farfetch'd told him no and he had to pay. Totodile aww'd in disappointment.

_"Okay_," Grimer said. "We have fifteen minutes to wait." He looked around to realize Torchic wasn't with them.

"Where's Torchic?"

"And the troubles begin!" Treecko said. They all started looking.

Fifteen minutes later, Mudkip found the chick staring at a vending machine. She was looking at a candy bar.

"Come on candy bar!" She spoke. "Can't you see that I want you in my tummy?"

"Come on Torchic." Mudkip told her. "We got to go. What are you doing anyways?"

"Trying to move the candy bar with my mind." She answered. Mudkip was confused.

"_Why?_"

"Well I saw an Abra do it before me and I wanted to see if I could do it too."

"Well we got to _go_. The train should be here by now."

_"Not_ until I get my candy bar!" Mudkip sighed. She took out 5 P and deposited it into the coin slot. She pressed the button for the candy bar and the bar fell to the bottom. Torchic jumped with excitement.

"Mudkip, you're my _hero_!" She cheered, clinging to her.

_"Yeah, yeah_, I'm your hero. Now _come on_, we got to go or we'll be late." Torchic withdrew herself and the two hurried off.

"You found Torchic!" Grimer congratulated Mudkip as soon as he spotted her and Torchic. "_Great_! Quick, the Silver Express is going to leave any minute." So the Pokémon hurried and went aboard all except for Pichu who saw an ad for a toy train.

"_OOOOhs_!" He admired. "I could play with 'dat train for _hours!"_

_"PICHU_!" Everyone called when the train stated moving. Pichu then went back to reality.

"Oh right, _comimg_!" The rodent ran after the train. "Hey, hold om! Slow dowm!"

_"Jump_ Pichu!" Mudkip demanded.

_"Okay_!" The rodent jumped in the air, landing back on the platform.

"No, jump _onto the train_!"

"Ohhhh…" And Pichu made a running leap into the door with the others. He tried to gain his balance on the threshold. When he was about to fall, the others pulled him in.

When Pichu was safe, they sighed in relief.

"Now let's find our seats." Grimer told his friends. They settled into their chairs in the passenger car.

"Let's play a game!" Mudkip suggested after they had their tickets checked. "Like Hide N Seek?"

_"I wamt to play_!" Pichu said.

"Me too!" Torchic added. She nudged Treecko. "Treecko, you should play too!"

_"Nah_!" Treecko told her. "I'll pass." Pichu, Mudkip and Torchic were off.

"Stay out of the way of the conductor!" Grimer called after them.

Mudkip found Pichu right away under a table.

"You foumd me!"

She found Torchic under the table next to Pichu's.

"You found me as well, aw maaaaan!"

Next, Pichu counted as Torchic and Mudkip went off to hide.

"1, 2, 34, 64, 89, 99, 109…"

Mudkip found her hiding spot in the next car behind some luggage.

"Pichu will never find me here." She told herself.

"I can't wait to get the Luna Berry," Mudkip overheard a Pawnaird tell his boss and his friends.

"Wait, Luna Berry?" Mudkip looked around at them.

"It'll be wonderful to be granted seats of power." Bisharp agreed. "Once we bring this Luna Berry to King Pikachu, we can finally end the conflict of our people."

"We can buy a pool!" A Pawniard blurted out. Bisharp and the others looked at him. "Well, it'll be nice."

"Let's just stick to the task at hand."

_ "Right, sir_!" All of the Pawniards chirped.

"Oh my _gosh!_" gasped Mudkip. "I got to warn Grimer about this!" She hurried from behind the luggage and into the car where Grimer and Treecko were.

When she got there, she found Pichu and Torchic with them. Torchic was eating her candy bar.

_ "Foumd yous_!" Pichu told Mudkip. "You do know da rules of dis game is to hides, right?"

"I think she forgot how to play." Torchic told him.

_"OHHHHS_! Well, its simple. You just gots to hides while we see…"

_"Grimer_!" Mudkip said, ignoring Pichu. Grimer looked at Mudkip. "I overheard a Bisharp and his gang of Pawniards who are working for King Pikachu. They are after the Luna Berry."

_"Wait,_ hold the phone, _what_? _Luna Berry_? The same Luna Berry we're after?" Mudkip nodded.

"The exact same! There's only one, remember? If King Pikachu wants it, you know what that spells."

_"Pichu_?" Pichu guessed.

_"Torchic_?" Torchic asked. Her voice muffled by the candy bar in her mouth.

"Well, whatever they are planning," Grimer said. "We got to get to the Luna Berry before they do. Come on, bring me to them. Perhaps they can give us more information. Maybe we can work this out," Mudkip nodded.

"This way!" She told them. They followed the Mudfish Pokémon.

"Come on, Treecko!" Torchic said to him. Treecko moaned.

"Why am I led into this?" he jumped down and followed Torchic and the rest.

"There they are." Mudkip whispered to her friends as she pointed the fin on top of her head at them.

"Okay." Grimer said. "Let's see what their deal is." He went to them. Bisharp and the Pawniards all looked at him.

"So, nice weather out there, isn't it? The nice, warm sun. Not a single storm cloud in sight. I think the reports reported sunny all week." Mudkip nudged him.

"Don't be a coward!" Mudkip told him in a soft voice. "Remember the task at hand."

"The task at hand? _Ohhhh_; the task at hand!" He then looked determined. "Why does King Pikachu want the Luna Berry?"

"That is not of your concern." Bisharp told him. Grimer began to laugh.

"You're right! It's not our concern! Well, here's the funny thing. We also need that berry to heal a friend of mine. He's in a coma and the Luna Berry is the only thing to make him his jolly self again. So, can you let Bagons be Bagons and be the kind and understanding Pokémon that you are and let us get the berry instead?"

_"No."_ Bisharp said, sharply.

_"Aw, pretty please_"

_"Nope_!"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

_"No_!"

"Pretty please with cherry and spr…"

"Do you really believe that will work?"

"Well, maybe, not really. _Wait,_ _will_ it?"

_"No_!" He walked away and motioned his lackeys to follow him. "Come. Let's go far away from these creeps." The Pawniards followed after their leader. Grimer's friends all looked at him. Grimer looked determined.

"We can't let them get the berry first!" He told them. "Charmander's counting on us!"

Then a Mincchino in a conductor hat and a mop in his hand came by. He looked at Grimer. He was steaming mad!

_"You_!" He boomed. "It was _YOU_ who left your gooey slime trail everywhere, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah," Grimer admitted. "But I'm a Grimer. I can't help it."

"_Excuses, excuses_! I'll get you!" The mad Mincchino started flying towards Grimer and friends.

_"RUN_!" Grimer shouted. And just like that, he, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic and Pichu all started running.

_"You can run_!" Mincchino called after them. "_But you can't hide!"_

"Yes we can!" Torchic piped up. "We hid in Hide N' Seek!"

_"Shhhhh_!" Mudkip said, hushing her.

A Pawniard turned back to see Grimer and pals running towards them.

"They're after us boss!" The Pawniard told his boss.

"Then _do _something about it!" Bisharp ordered. The Pawniard nodded.

"Right away boss!" He looked at his companions who all nodded.

Then, one by one, the pawniards did their fury swipes at all at them. Grimer and friends dodged each one.

_"No, no, no_!" Screamed the Minccino. "No fighting on my train!"

The Mincchino took a big leap and blocked Grimer and friends at the door, preventing them from going any further. He pointed his mop at them as if it was a weapon.

_"Stay back_!" He warned. "You slimed your last slime trail; I don't want to have to use this thing!" Grimer and Pichu held up their hands. Torchic nudged Treecko. Treecko sighed and held up his hands too.

_"Whoa, whoa_!" Grimer spoke to Minccino. "Before you do anything with that mop, let me tell you again, that I'm a Grimer, it's in my nature to leave slime trails everywhere."

"And it's my nature as train conductor to watch out for this train. Now, you and your friends are going to clean this entire slime trail!"

"But, don't you see? As soon as I start moving, I'll only leave another trail."

"Then you'll be cleaning forever! You are not leaving this train until it's all cleaned. Understand?" Mincchino thrust his mop at them.

"I understand, but I keep telling you…"

_"Understand_?" Mincchino thrust his mop at them again.

"This Mincchino is _insane_!" Treecko observed. Mincchino thrust the mop at him.

"I _heard _that!" Treecko looked scared and gulped. Mincchino was about to hand Grimer the mop when his boss, Magnezone appeared on the scene.

"What's all this about Mincchino?" He asked.

"Sir, this Grimer has been leaving slime trails all over the floors of this train."

"Well, he's a Grimer, right? He can't help it. All Grimers do that, it's in their nature."

"That's what I keep trying to say!" Grimer piped up.

"Well yeah." Mincchino stared. "But…" Magnezone narrowed his eye at Mincchino.

"_Mincchino_," Magnezone scolded. "I think you have some apologizing to do!" Mincchino sighed and let his mop go limp.

"But, but…"

"_Mincchino_!" Mincchino sighed again and looked at Grimer and friends.

"Sorry." He told the blob. "I know it's in your nature to leave your slimy goo everywhere. I'm a neat freak and I went crazy, again I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted!" Grimer said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're in a hurry, so if you'll just move out of the way from the door, that'd be great."

"Oh sure, sure!" Mincchino moved out of the way.

"Thanks, come on guys!" He and the others continued. "We've got to find the Bisharp, surely we can talk some sense into him."

"Pfft, _yeah right_," Treecko scoffed.

"How can we catch up?" Mudkip asked. "We lost precious time, they could be anywhere by now!"

"Keep running! We haven't stopped so they must be still on the train!"

"How do you know? What if they jumped off the train because they know that we're here?"

"_Jus' keep running_!" So they ran and ran and soon they caught up with Bisharp and the Pawniards.

"_Adios_!" Said Bisharp as he climbed the ladder above between cars.

"Oh no you don't!" Grimer responded. He, too, climbed up the ladder.

"Be careful!" Mudkip warned after him.

"I will!" Grimer shouted back. He looked at Bisharp. The two Pokémon were about to fight on top of a speeding train!

"It's the end of the line for you Grimer!" Bisharp shouted at him. "For, my Pawniards and I are getting that Luna Berry."

"I'll have to disagree." Grimer said. "For it is my friends and _I_, who will get it!" Bisharp smirked.

"We'll see about _that_!" Then Bisharp tackled Grimer, pinning him down.

"You know, it's really quite dangerous to fight on the roof of a speeding train. Can't we do this downstairs or something? Or better yet, not fight at all and let me and my friends get the berry to cure my best friend?"

"_No!_ King Pikachu gave me orders to get that berry!" He tried to stab Grimer with his blades. Grimer dodged them all by morphing his slimy body out of the way.

"Okay, but fighting up here is still dangerous, man. I'm not kidding, we could get hurt…and not just from fighting each other I mean."

"Are you a _coward_?"

"No, I'm just saying…"

"Then _fight_, you slimy blob!"

"Okay, you asked for it."

Grimer then released a sludge bomb. Bisharp dodged. Grimer kept shooting his sludge bombs and Bisharp just kept dodging them. One of them hit. It sent Bisharp rolling almost to the edge!

"_Yeah_!" Grimer cheered. Bisharp got up and fury swiped him. Grimer tried to poison him with his Poison gas.

The two Pokémon just kept fighting, each using their attacks on the other.

Bisharp ran to the first car. He then got ready to separate the other cars with his blade. The Pawniards swiftly followed their leader, leaping over the cars with ease. He looked at Grimer. Grimer stopped in his tracks.

"_Farewell Grimer_!" And with that, he jammed his blade into the lock. The cars broke off.

Grimer heard Bisharp laugh as he jumped off to meet his buddies. The remainder of the train that Grimer was on leapt off the tracks and chugged towards the mountain!

The blob jumped down in the car below where his friends were waiting. Grimer quickly yelled to Mincchino.

"Tell everybody to get off the train! It's going to crash!" Mincchino looked at him, confused.

"_What?_" He wanted to know.

"_Quick!_ The train is going to crash, tell everybody to get off!" Mincchino just screamed and ran away.

"_Come on_!" Grimer told his friends. "We got to jump off this train now!" They went to the door. Grimer opened it. They gazed down at the speeding terrain below them.

"Lucky hat," Torchic said to the hat. "_Don't fail me now_!" Treecko sighed.

"Oh, the things I get myself into." He groaned.

"_Ready?" _Grimer started. "1, 2, 3, _JUMP_!"

"_Wait!_" Pichu yelped. Everybody looked at the yellow Pokémon.

"Cam we gets food first?" Pichu asked. "They have applesauce." Mudkip grabbed Pichu's tail and pulled him with as they leapt off the speeding train.

A nearby Xatu, who had foreseen the disaster, calmly did Psychic on the derailed train, preventing it from getting any closer to the mountain. He flew to find the Pokémon who had jumped and teleported them to safety.

Grimer and friends landed on the ground. They looked up. They landed at the base of Mt. Silver!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"_We're here_!" Torchic cheered. She stood up and headed towards the cave's entrance. The Pokémon all stood up and followed Torchic inside.

Once inside, two Golbats stopped them.

"_Stop_!" The first Golbat said. "You shall go no further."

"_No further_!" The second Golbat added.

"Well that isn't going to work." Grimer told them. "See we need to go further. See my friend is ill and we need to get through so that we can get a berry to cure him. So if you guys move, we'd be gladly appreciative."

"You can pass." The first Golbat stated. Grimer and Mudkip sighed in relief.

"Oh, _thank _you guys! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't let us pass. I thought we'd have to…"

"If you can answer three riddles." The first Golbat continued. The second Golbat flew in Grimer's face.

"_Three riddles_!" He repeated.

"Oh _sure_!" Grimer responded. "Fire away."

"_Okay_," The first Golbat began. "A merchant just sold a Chatot to a trainer. The Chatot was only a baby and didn't know any words yet. The seller told the trainer that Chatot will repeat any words it hears. However, a week passed and the Chatot hadn't learned any words. The trainer complained but the seller refused a refund. Why didn't the Chatot speak? This riddle has been presented to you by the Golbat Twins."

"_The Golbat Twins_!" The second Golbat echoed.

"_Hmm_," Grimer pondered. "Now let's see, Chatot didn't speak because it was…uh, mute?"

"It didm't wamt to?" Pichu guessed.

"A Pokémon stole its voice and it got sealed in a bottle?" Torchic suggested.

"It died before it could speak its first word?" Treecko put in.

"No, no and no." The first Golbat said.

"_I got it!" _Mudkip piped up. Everybody looked at her. "The Chatot couldn't speak because it was deaf. It didn't hear the words being spoken."

"_Right_!" The first Golbat said. Grimer and friends cheered.

"_Congrats Mudkip_!" Grimer congratulated.

"_Riddle number 2_!" Said the first Golbat.

"_Riddle number 2_!" The second repeated.

"What is once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in a thousand years?"

"_What_?" Grimer asked. "Are you speaking English?"

"I think they are." Torchic told him. "I know every word he said…I just don't get it.""

"Not me neither." Pichu agreed, scratching his head. "The question's too complimacated."

"_Look."_ Grimer told the Golbats. "Why not ask a simpler question? One that we all know. _Please_?"

"If you don't answer this, you will be not be able to pass and rescue your friend."

_"Can't rescue your friend_!" Golbat 2 said.

"_Look,_" Grimer continued. "I'm sure we can work this out. How can you possibly know that we mig…."

"The letter M." Mudkip blurted out.

_"Right_!" Golbat 1 said.

"_Correct_!" Golbat 2 added. The Pokémon all looked at her.

"_Mudkip_!" Grimer said. "That was _amazing_; how did you know that?"

"Riddles are tricky." Mudkip answered. "You got to think about _everything_ being asked."

"Well okay, but how did you know it was the letter _M_? I can only think of one M in the word time, two in moment and zero in a thousand years." Then it hit him. _"Ohhhh_! Now I get it; _clever girl_! You _do_ have to think of everything before giving up!" Mudkip nodded.

"_Exactly_!"

"Last question!" Golbat 1 said.

"_Last question!"_ Golbat 2 repeated.

_"Good_!" Treecko moaned. "Because the second Golbat is getting on my nerves!"

"What can be swallowed, but can also swallow you?"

"Oh _man_; why must the final question always be the hardest?" Grimer questioned aloud.

The Pokémon thought about this.

"Time's almost up!" Golbat one warned.

"_Almost up!"_

The Pokémon kept thinking.

"Time's up in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Is it pride?" Mudkip asked. Grimer and friends held their breaths.

_"CORRECT_!" They sighed in relief and cheered.

"Mudkip, you are so _smart_!" Grimer told her. "Glad you came along!"

"Glad I did too." Mudkip responded. "Our uncle Psyduck would be _stumped_ if you told him!"

"Now that you answered all three riddles correctly," Golbat one stated. "You may pass. Good luck with your friend."

"_Good luck_!" And they disappeared into the darkness.

"Thanks. Now come on guys!" The heroes continued further.

"That was fun." Grimer told his friends. "Wasn't it?"

_"Yeah!"_ His friends all agreed.

"_Yeahs_!" Pichu chirped in.

"It was a _blast_!" Torchic said. "And we all came though thanks to my lucky hat."

"That Golbat that kept repeating everything that other Golbat said was annoying." Treecko admitted. "I can't believe I'm saying this but he was more annoying than Torchic and Pichu." The rodent and chick Pokémon perked up and cheered.

"_Yay_!"

_"Yamgs_!" The two hugged Treecko tightly.

"Get off!" Treecko ordered. The two immediately let go.

_"Okay_!" Torchic said.

_"Okays_!" Pichu added.

They then heard a cry.

"Where is that coming from?" Grimer wondered out loud.

_"There_!" Mudkip told him. She pointed to a large hole in the middle of the cavern. They all ran to see what was wrong.

They gasped when they saw it and stopped dead in their tracks. There down in the hole was a crying Phanpy. A giant boulder was crushing its leg and pinning down. A Teddiursa and a Poliwag were nearby. They also looked in the hole.

"Somebody _help me!"_ The Phanpy wailed. Mudkip quickly jumped down next to the baby elephant Pokémon.

"What happened?" She wanted to know. The Phanpy looked at her.

"I was playing tag with my friends when I slipped and fell into this hole. This boulder rolled onto my leg and now I can't get it out!" He cried and cried. "I want my _m-m-mommy!"_

_"Don't cry Phanpy_!" Poliwag shouted down to him. "Tangela is getting your mom right now!"

"In the meantime, we got to push this boulder off of you!" Mudkip said. She looked at her friends. "Help me push this boulder!" She looked at Poliwag and the Teddiursa next. "You help too!" The Teddiursa and Poliwag hesitated and looked at each other.

_"But…but_ that boulder's too _big!"_ Poliwag complained.

_"Yeah!"_ Teddiursa added. "We're too small; we can't move it, even if we work together! The boulder's too heavy!"

"Well, now you got _us_! Come on, with teamwork, anything's possible!" Poliwag and Teddiursa looked at each other and nodded. They looked back down at Mudkip.

"You're right!" Poliwag yelled down. "Phanpy's our friend; we have to save him! If one of us were in danger; he'd do the same for us!"

"_Exactly_!" Mudkip agreed. "That's what friends do! Now, come and help me with this boulder."

The Poliwag and Teddiursa hopped down. Grimer and the party all dropped into the hole, Grimer splashing a bit at the bottom, they gathered together and started pushing the boulder. Torchic stood by.

_"What's gonna work_?" She sang. _"Teamwork! What's gonna work? Teamwork!"_

"_Torchic_!" Mudkip shouted, grunting in effort.

_"Sorry_!" The chick Pokémon ran and chipped in. Pichu then saw something shiny on the floor. It was a coin!

"_Ooohs_!" He squealed. "I spies a coims!" He went over to grab it. As soon as he stopped helping, the rock rolled back down into place. Phanpy howled in pain.

_ "Pichu_!" Mudkip scolded.

_"Ohhh, rights_!" Pichu said and went over to start pushing again.

"We can't do it!" Teddiursa said. "The boulder's too heavy!"

"Don't give up hope!" Grimer said. "Remember the song!" They all then started singing, strenuously except Treecko. The gecko Pokémon sighed.

_"Must_ they sing this baby song?" He asked. Torchic nudged him.

_"Come on Treecko_!" She urged him. "Sing along!" He sighed and sang along.

"_What's gonna work? Teamwork! What's gonna work? Teamwork!"_

_"What's goimgs to works_?" Pichu sang off-key _"Teamworks! What's goimgs to works? Teamwork!"_

Then with a lot of effort and with new strength, they pushed the bolder off of Phanpy's leg! Phanpy was happy, he could move again! Everyone cheered.

Then Phanpy's mom, Donphan came in followed by Tangela.

_"MOMMY_!" The excited Phanpy cried out. Donphan smiled.

"_Phanpy_!" She said. Tangela then let out his vine whip to carry his friend out, as well as all the others.

Phanpy limped over to his mother. Then they all watched mother and child rubbed their trunks affectionately at each other.

"_Aw!"_ Mudkip smiled. "Doesn't a baby getting back to its mother always warm your heart?"

_"It sure does_!" Grimer agreed. "_It sure does_!"

"How can I ever thank you for saving my son?" Donphan asked Grimer.

"Oh no!" Grimer told her. "We don't need anything. Seeing your son safe and out of harm's way is thanks enough."

"No, I really must insist," Donphan insisted. "How can I repay you?" Phanpy nudged his mom. His mother looked at him.

"How about that coin Pichu was interested in, mommy?" Phanpy suggested. Donphan looked confused.

"_What _coin?" She asked. Phanpy showed his mom the coin from the hole.

"_That _coin!" Pichu then got excited. "I cam _haves_ it?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Donphan said. "A trainer must've dropped it. We don't need it."

"_YAMGS_!" Pichu cheered, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I'll go get it." Tangela offered. She then released her vine whip to retrieve the coin from the bottom of the hole. He then gave it to Pichu. "Here you go." Pichu excitedly grabbed it and looked at it.

"_OOOh, shimys_!" He admired the coin.

"It might not be much," Donphan explained. "but at least it's something."

"Well thank you." Grimer said. "At least Pichu is happy, and if Pichu's happy, _I'm_ happy!" Donphan smiled as they watched Pichu twirl around and hugged his treasure. She then smiled at her youth.

"I know what you mean."

"Another thing!" Grimer added. "Can you tell us how to get to the summit?"

"Oh sure! You go straight into a few chambers down this path then you're there."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Suddenly the ground shook. The Pokémon tried to balance themselves. Phanpy held on to his mother.

"What's _happening _mommy?" The child asked.

"An earthquake I think." His mother answered. 'but just stay calm." The shaking then stopped.

"We got to go!" Grimer said. He and his friends dashed off.

"Be careful!" Donphan warned.

Grimer and friends gasped as they saw The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade.

"_Hey guys_!" Grimer greeted. "Long time no see!" Bisharp sneered at them. The ground then shook again. The Pokémon all held on. Mudkip then noticed some rocks rolling down a slope. They were rolling rights towards the entrance to the next chamber.

"_Quick_!" She shouted. She and her friends raced to the entrance. The Tribe ran as well.

Grimer and friends made it to the next chamber just in the nick of time. Bisharp and his team of Pawniards however, weren't so lucky, but with their great agility, they managed to dodge the rocks and avoid being crushed.

"_Curses_!" Bisharp cursed.

"What do we do now?" A Pawniard questioned. Bisharp thought about this then came out with an idea.

"Let's see what Lord Eevee says." He said. The Pawniards agreed and off they went.

Pichu tried to grab his coin that got stuck underneath the rock.

"I _gottas_ get my coims." He said. The ground shook again.

"_No time_!" Mudkip told him. She dragged Pichu away as she and her friends hurried off.

"My _coim_!" Pichu cried. "I'll never forgets you!"

"Just forget the stupid coin!" Treecko moaned.

"_Okays!"_ Pichu agreed.

The Pokémon ran and ran from cave chamber to chamber, climbing slowly higher and higher through the caverns, dodging falling stalactites and moving out the way of stalagmites.

"_There's the exit to the summit_!" Mudkip shouted. She and her friends dashed towards it as a great rock came down. Mudkip and her friends slid out just in time.

Once outside, they noticed that it was nighttime. They looked back, the exit to the cave was now blocked by a rockslide. They all sighed, relieved that they all made it out safe and sound.

Then they all saw a huge shadow against the full moon. They all gulped in fear as they looked at whom the shadow belonged to. Just as they feared, looking down on them was none other than the big, scary Dragonite!


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"_Oh, hi there_!" Grimer greeted. "I'm Grimer and these are my friends; Mudkip, Torchic, Pichu, and Treecko. We'll here for the Luna Berry, can you tell us where it is?"

"How do I know you're not going to use the berry for evil?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a _thing_! We won't use it for evil! We're good Pokémon; you can trust us; _honest!_

"You could still be lying."

"Except we're _not!"_

"You need to prove yourselves worthy in order to get what you desire."

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Mudkip asked. "Just say something and we'll do it!"

"_Please _no more riddles!" Treecko pleaded.

"You all must succeed at three challenges. Each challenge test something you must have; challenge one tests your bravery, challenge two is where you must all work as a team and finally you must battle me as your third challenge." Grimer's eyes widened.

"_Wait_, battle _you_? But you're so _powerful_ looking; I don't think we can…"

"We must for Charmander." Mudkip reminded him.

_"Right_! We'll do it Dragonite! Come on, let's get this party started!"

"Alright then." Dragonite said. He flew over a gorge. A rope was stretched across the chasm.

"You will cross this rope without falling." Dragonite instructed them. Grimer went first.

When he neared the rope, he looked down and gulped. It was a long way down to the river. He looked at Dragonite.

"Can't you find another activity for us to do that's about bravery?" Grimer asked. "I mean it is a long way down. If we fall down, we would surely die."

"You can skip this and the other two if you changed your mind and do not want the berry."

"No, we want it; we want it!"

"Then I suggest you not chicken out and do it because there's no other way."

"Hey!" Torchic snapped. "Be nice to our friend. Grimer's _not_ a chicken; _I_ am, a baby chicken! Mudkip whispered to Torchic what Dragonite meant. "OHHHHHH, well that's not nice either!"

"Thank you Torchic." Grimer told her. "You're too kind." Torchic stood proudly.

"You're ready?" Dragonite asked. "You have two minutes to make it across."

"Oh, absolutely." Grimer told him.

"Very well. You may begin." He blew his whistle and started the stopwatch. Grimer went on the rope, careful not to fall or look down. He spread out his arms for balance.

"Okay," He said to himself. "Come on Grimer; you can do it. I believe in me; I believe in me." He then lost his balance. His friends gasped.

"Whoa, I'm going over!" He shut his eyes tight.

Instead of falling, Grimer stuck on. He opened his eyes. He was sticking to the rope!

"Yay for griminess!" He cheered. He looked at Dragonite. "I hope this doesn't count as cheating."

"As long as you make it before time's up." Dragonite explained.

"Sweet; okay griminess, don't fail me now!" He made it to the end without struggling. His friends cheered. Dragonite stopped his stopwatch.

"A minute and a half." Everyone cheered again.

"Yay, I made it with thirty seconds to spare!"

Next, the dragon Pokémon looked at Mudkip.

"You cross next." He looked at the bits of goo on the rope. "But before you go, clean up what your friend left behind." Mudkip stood proudly.

"With pleasure." She assured him. She went to the start of the rope; took a deep breath and sprayed all the goo spots with her water gun.

Seconds later, she was all done.

"There." She said. "All clean like you just bought it from the PokeMart."

"Good, now cross it." Dragonite blew his whistle and started his stopwatch. Mudkip crossed it without a sweat. Dragonite stopped the time watch.

"Impressive! Fifty four seconds!" Her friends cheered as Mudkip gave a bow.

"Thank you!" She said. Treecko rolled his eyes.

_"Next!"_ The dragon type Pokémon called out and pointed at the chick Pokémon. "You're up Torchic." Torchic looked nervous.

"Can I fly across?" She wanted to know. Dragonite looked confused.

"Can you?"

"Well, I can with my hat on."

"Torchic, you can't fly!" Mudkip shouted.

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"YES IT WILL, TORCHIC!" But Torchic had already gone to the edge of the cliff.

"Well, even if you can fly," Dragonite stated. "You can't. I consider that cheating and if you do, you will be disqualified, forcing your friends to not get what you desire and go home." Torchic was dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked. "Grimer can cross the rope with his sliminess, but I can't with my flying? I don't think that's fair. I'll call my lawyer on you!" Treecko rolled his eyes.

"You don't _have _a lawyer!" He reminded her.

"Oh, then I'll call my lawyer when I'm old enough to have one."

'Just cross the rope." An impatient Dragonite said. He blew his whistle and started the timer.

"The lawyer will sue you and you'll go to jail. Then you'll think twice at questioning my ability to fly."

_'TORCHIC_!" Her friends except Pichu shouted at her.

"_Oh_, the _rope? Okay_!" With that, she ran across the rope.

"There!" She said when she was gone. Dragonite stopped the timer.

"Very good." He told her. "A bit slow in the beginning, but very good." Her friends sighed with relief that she didn't fall.

Next was Pichu. Pichu looked down and shook his head nervously.

"_No ways!"_ He said, frightened. "I'm not goimgs across tis thimg. It's too dangermarous!"

_"Come on Pichu_!" Grimer shouted to him. "Don't be scared, just don't think about it." Pichu looked down again and immediately shook his head again. He looked at his friends.

"I _camts!_ I'm toos afriebs."

The Pokémon all sighed and pondered what to do. Mudkip then got an idea. She looked at Pichu.

_ "Pichu_!" She called. "There's applesauce over here!"

_"YAMGS, APPLEMASAUSE_!" With that the electric rodent then stormed in a flash across the rope as Dragonite timed. When Dragonite stopped the timer, he was impressed. Pichu crossed the rope in only five seconds!

Treecko's time came. He tried crossing the rope but was distracted by Pichu's and Torchic's cheering.

He fell and grabbed the rope. He sighed in relief and looked at them.

"I can't concentrate with your guys screaming at me." Treecko told them.

"Just ignore them!" Grimer said. "And cross! Come on; you're almost there!" Treecko sighed and went across from underneath.

Treecko panted exhausted when done. Pichu and Torchic ran up and hugged him. He sighed. Grimer and Mudkip cheered as they watched the hug.

"The next event," Dragonite stated. "Is about teamwork. You all have to work together on this."

"What is it?" Mudkip wanted to know. Dragonite pointed to the teeter-totters. They looked at them. The teeter-totters acted like a staircase which led to a platform with a bell on top. On top of the platform was a rope ladder.

"You all must get up there. Figure out a way to get up there safely."

"What about for the last Pokémon?" Mudkip asked. "How will he or she get up?"

"Excellent question! On the platform, there's a rope ladder. Send it down as soon as the other players are up. all the players are at the top, one player rings the bell to finish the game. Any questions?" The Pokémon all shook their heads except Pichu who spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Dragomite sirs, cam I brimg my applemasause?" Dragonite looked confused.

"_What_?" He wanted to know.

"He wants to know if he can bring his applesauce." Mudkip translated. The dragon Pokémon looked at Pichu.

"Yes, you may bring you applesauce."

"_YAMGS_!" The electric mouse Pokémon cheered.

"Now first form a line to decide on the order."

"I'll be first." Mudkip offered.

"Then I'll be last." Grimer said.

"Why can't I be last?" Treecko wanted to know. "That way I don't have to move much."

"_Awe_, come on Treecko." Grimer encouraged him. "It'll be fun; you need the exercise anyways." Treecko sighed.

"_Fine_!"

So the Pokémon stood in order.

"_Go_!" Dragoonite shouted and blew his whistle.

Mudkip rushed off. Grimer went to step on the first board after Mudkip stopped and stood on the other end.

"Okay, come on Torchic!" Mudkip shouted to her.

"_Coming!"_ Torchic said. She ran to her.

"_Okay,"_ Mudkip instructed her as soon as she got to her. "Now stay on this end until I say you can move, got it?"

"_Got it!"_ Torchic said. Mudkip ran to the other end. Grimer looked at Pichcu when Mudkip got to her spot.

"Okay, Pichumister!" He said to him. "It's your turn! Show us your stuff!" Pichu went to him, pulled out the applesauce in his ear and showed it to him.

"Here's my applemasause." He said proudly. "Though I dom't kmow why you wamts to see its, youv'e seem it befores."

"Not _that_ stuff Pichu! I meant show what you can do on this teeter totter!"

"_Ohhhs_! You coulds of beem more specifics, you kmows." Pichu put the applesauce back into his ear.

"_Dares_! It's all backs im my ear."

"Great, now _go!_ Listen to Mudkip."

"_Wills dos_!"

And with that, Pichu scurried to the top of the first teeter-totter. When Pichu was almost off, Mudkip shouted to him.

"_Stop_!" Pichu stopped.

"Why you wamts me to stops?" Pichu wanted to know. Mudkip ignored Pichu and looked down at Treecko.

"Okay Treecko, your turn!" Treecko sighed.

"_Fine_!" The gecko Pokémon walked on the teeter- totter.

"Come on Torchic, let's go!" She rushed to the top.

"_Awe_, but I just got here."

"_Torchic_."

"_Coming_!" She went up.

"Pichu, come up one more!"

"Camt you change your _mimbs_? First you wamts me to stops, them a mimite laters, you wamts me to go agaims." Pichu obeyed and went up one more.

A few minutes later, they were all up. Treecko almost flew past the platform when Pichu and Torchic cheered so much that they jumped on the end of the last teeter-totter which flipped, causing Treecko to fling. Treecko would've missed the platform if it weren't for the wall he smashed into. He fell down onto the platform.

Mudkip looked down below at Grimer as Pichu and Torchic almost hugged Treecko to death. They withdrew when Treecko told them to knock it off.

"_Okay Grimer_!" Mudkip shouted down at him. "We're sending down the rope ladder to you!"

"_Okeydokey_!" Grimer shouted back. The Pokémon on top sent the rope ladder down to where Grimer was. Grimer grabbed it and climbed to the top.

"Okay," Mudkip said. "Who will like to ring the bell?"

"_I will_!" Torchic volunteered. She went to the bell and rang it by pecking it with her beak. It rang.

"_Okay_," Dragonte said, flying up to them. "Congratulations, you have passed the teamwork portion." The Pokémon all cheered.

Grimer then saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a lone tree; hanging down from it was the Luna Berry!

"_Yay_; the Luna Berry!" He cheered. He ran towards it. "Now all we have to do is give it to Charmander and then he can turn into his good ol' sel…" Dragonite flew into his face.

"_Halt_!" Grimer stopped and looked at him. "You seem to have forgotten the final challenge. "You must all battle me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Now do you want us to battle you individually or all together? I mean, Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic are just kids. You don't want to hurt kids, right?"

"Correct. I do not need to fight the children, just you and you alone."

"What adouts me?" Pichu asked. Dragonite looked at him, puzzled.

"You're an adult?."

"_Yes sirs_! I'ms a fully growms adult!"

"But you're so..so…"

"_Cutes, rights_?"

"_Rigghhht_!" He looked at Grimer for an explanation.

"He's full grown." Grimer told him. "Believe it or not, he is."

"An immature grown adult." Treecko added with a groan.

"Alright then." Dragonite flew a few feet, and then turned around. Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic stood on the sidelines to watch.

"May the battle begin!"

Dragonite started off by bombing in on Grimer and Pichu with his Wing Attack.

"Dodge!" Grimer commanded. He and Pichu jumped out of the way.

"I wills attack yous with my thumbers!" Pichu said. Sparks came out of his cheeks.

"Pichu. No!" Grimer warned. But it was too late, Pichu electrocuted himself and fainted.

"Oh Pichu." Mudkip moaned. "You never learn, do you?"

"No." Treecko agreed. "No he doesn't. Unfortunately, I don't think he'll ever learn." Torchic jumped up and down.

"Yay, Pichu's down!" Torchic then stopped when she realized something. "Oh, that's a bad thing."

"Too easy." Dragonite observed looking at Pichu's fainted body. "One electric rodent down, one Grimer left to go." He then released a twister attack.

Grimer ran and hid behind a rock. The twister lifted the rock. Grimer tried to run but the twister picked him up.

"_Oh boy!"_ He screamed as the twister hurled him into the sky. Dragonite then grabbed him and squeezed him tight, doing his wrap attack.

"_GRIMER!"_ Mudkip yelled. The twister picked up Pichu and hurled him out of the way. He landed, still unconscious, by Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic. They all ran to him. Pichu woke up.

"Am I's still ims?" He wanted to know.

"No." Mudkip told him. "You're now out because you fainted. Now it's one on one with Dragonite and Grimer. Come on, let's watch." So they all looked back at the battle.

Grimer tried to squeeze out but to no avail. Grimer then got an idea and used his poison gas. Dragonite withdrew him and winced in pain. He was now badly poisoned!

"_Grimetastic_, I poisoned you!"

"I may be badly poisoned," He winced in pain again. "But I still can defeat you!" He then did some more wing attacks. Grimer dodged them all. Dragonite winced in pain once more.

Grimer did his sludge bomb and body slams. Dragonite dodged them all.

They fought and fought, using attack after attack. Dragonite's HP kept decreasing because of his poison.

Dragonite swooped down and wrapped Grimer extra tight.

"Can you let me go?" He croaked. "Because you are suffocating me!"

"That's the point. Now to end it!" He opened his mouth, preparing for a Hyper Beam. Grimer gulped. His friends gasped.

Dragonite flew away and released his Hyper Beam. Grimer had no time to escape before the beam hit him.

_BOOM_! There was a massive explosion. Mudkip and friends gasped when the explosion cleared. There, lying down in the center was a fainted Grimer.

"GRIMER!" The mudfish Pokémon screamed. She and her friends ran to his side. Dragonite landed beside them.

"You have failed!" He started. The Pokémon looked at him. "You do not get what you desire for you are not worthy." Mad, Torchic ran to him.

"You big bully!" She snapped at him. She did her peck attack repeatedly on his belly. "You big jerk; you killed Grimer!" Grimer then woke up. Torchic looked back at him. "Oh never mind, but still; you big bully!" She resumed pecking at his belly.

Dragonite blew her away. She tumbled back to them. The dragon Pokémon then flew off.

"Please!" Grimer begged. "Give us another chance; we have to get that berry! I don't want my friend to be in a coma forever" Tears began to sting Grimer's eyes as he began to cry. "Please! That berry is the only thing to help him! Can you find it in your heart and help us?" Dragonite turned to face them.

"I want to help," He said. "Come back tomorrow and train hard so you can prove yourselves worthy!" He then began to fly away again.

"NOOO!" Grimer cried and cried. Mudkip went to comfort him. She too, had tears in her eyes, and so did the others.

"WAIT!" Shouted a familiar voice. Dragonite, Grimer and friends looked to see whom the voice belonged to. It was Phanpy! He ran to Dragonite from the cave followed by his mother.

"Please Mr. Dragonite!" Phanpy pleaded. "Spare them!"

"These brave Pokémon saved my son!" Donophan told him. Dragonite looked at her, Phanpy, then at Grimer and friends.

"You saved Phanpy?" He asked. Grimer and his friends nodded.

"From a boulder." Grimer pointed out.

"Perhaps I misjudged you. You are worthy!" Grimer and friends brightened up and cheered as Dragonite flew to the tree and took off the berry. He flew back to them and gave it to Grimer. Grimer grabbed it and put it in the basket. Grimer looked at Phanpy and his mom.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Donphan said back. "When we saw that Dragonite said that you weren't worthy enough for the berry to save your friends, we just had to step in!"

"We couldn't let him get away with it. Think of it as our second reward to you for saving me!" Donphan looked at her offspring.

"Okay champ, bed time!"

"_Aw mom_, do I _have_ to?"

"Sleep is really important kid." Grimer spoke to him. "You need it so you can start the next day off right!"

"But I'm not tired at all!" Phanpy then yawned. Donphan chuckled.

"Oh, yes you are!"

"_Rats_! Curse me and my yawn." Donphan looked at Grimer.

"Well bye." She told him. "I hope you cure your friend."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you!"

"_Bye!_" Phanpy chimed and followed his mom into the cave.

"_Bye_!" Grimer and friends all shouted and waved goodbye.

"Cute kid." Grimer observed as soon as they were gone. He looked at Dragonite.

"Can you take us back home to Kanto?" He questioned.

"I will in the morning." Dragonite answered. "It's late and…" He yawned. "I'm tired." The kids and Pichu yawned too.

"Well," Grimer yawned. "Can you take us to the Pokémon Center where we can sleep for the night and get us in the morning?"

"I got a better idea." The dragon Pokémon told them. "You all can sleep here."

"Oh thank you!"

So they all slept on the mountain underneath the tree. Torchic was sleeping with her teddy bear.

The next morning, they awoke to Treecko's cellphone.

"Whose cell is ringing?" Grimer asked.

"Mine." Treecko replied.

"I didn't know you took your cell phone on this trip.

"Well, I did." He then took it out of the basket and answered it. "_Hello? Uh huh. Uh huh_. "Okay, I'll tell them right away." Treecko hung up and put it away in the basket.

"Who was it?"Mudkip wanted to know.

"Was it your girlfriend, Snivy?" Torchic guessed.

_"No_!" Treecko said to her.

"I bets it was Smivy." Pichu told her.

"No, it was just Uncle Psyduck. He said that Charmander was kidnapped by The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade and said that if we don't give the berry to them soon on Sky Pillar, they're going to do something bad to Charmander."

"Oh, okay." Grimer said. Seconds later, his eyes grew wide in realization. _"OH MY GOSH_! WE GOT TO GO TO SKY PILLER AND SAVE HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He looked at Dragonite.

"Change of plans," He told him. "Can we make a a pit stop first at Spear Pillar?" Dragonite nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Just hop on when you're ready."

"_Gee thanks_!"

So, once they were all packed they hopped on Dragonite's back and Dragonite flew off.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

They hopped off of Dragonite when they stopped at the top of Spear Pillar. It was a tall, ancient stone tower on a small rocky island far in the ocean in southeastern Hoenn. Grimer grabbed the berry from the basket.

"Okay, you stay here by Dragonite." He told Pichu and the kids. "This might get ugly."

"But we want to help." Mudkip said.

"I'm sure you do." Grimer responded. "But it might be dangerous up ahead and I don't want you kids getting hurt. Don't worry, you have two adults watching over you, Dragonite and Pichu."

"I wouldn't call Pichu an 'adult.'" Treecko put in. Pichu was staring vacantly into space.

"Well, one _responsible_ adult!" Grimer then ran into the tower's top room. "Just stay behind until I get back with Charmander!"

"We have to get in there." Mudkip said as soon as Grimer was gone.

"No can do." Dragonite told them. "Grimer said not to. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"_But…but_…, but we can't just hit here and do nothing."

"No buts. You must do nothing and _will_! You all can get killed in there. You don't want that." Torchic got an idea. She went behind a rock and shook her hat off. She went back.

"I dropped my lucky hat. I think it went off the edge of the tower. Can you see?"

"Oh, sure!" Dragonite told her. He looked at them all. "Don't go anywhere; I'll be right back." He flew down.

"Oh, don't worry!" Mudkip called after him. "We'll be good!" Then to her friends, _"come on_!" Mudkip thanked Torchic.

"Thank you for what?" She asked. They ran into Sky Pillar, except Treecko. He sighed and followed slowly behind.

"Why must I get myself into these things?"

Grimer froze when he saw Lord Eevee, Dr. Plusle and Dr.. Bisharp and his Pawniards, a sleeping Rayquaza and a snoozing Charmander.

_"Charmander_!" Grimer cried out. Lord Eevee, Dr. Plusle and Dr. Minun and The Tribe saw Grimer.

"First, the Luna Berry." Lord Eevee said. A Pawniard approached Grimer and held out his hand. Grimer gave the Pawniard the berry. The Pawniard grabbed it with some grime on it; he recoiled in disgust.

_"YUK_!" The Pawniad said in revulsion.

"Okay," Grimer told him. "You have the berry, now before you wake Rayquaza, can you wake up Charmander? _Please_!" Lord Eevee looked at him.

"Sorry, no can do!" He went over to the sleeping Rayquaza with a helmet. "Rayquaza's been asleep longer then your friend has, so it's only fair if I wake him up first."

"Well, I guess that's fair, but _come on_; why can't you wake Charmander first?"

_"Hmmm_, let's see, why can't I? Oh I know, because I'm evil and I hate all of you."

"Those are good reasons." Lord Eevee then put the helmet on Rayquaza's head.

"What's the helmet for?" Mudkip asked who just came in, followed by her friends. Grimer looked at them.

_"Guys_!" He said. "I thought I told you to stay back with Dragonite!"

"You did." Treecko told him. "She just didn't listen."

"We want to help!" Mudkip said. Grimer sighed.

"_Fine!_ Just be careful."

"We will." They looked back at the bad guys and Mudkip repeated her question.

"That's a mind control helmet." Dr. Plusle informed her. He lifted the controller. "It electrically stimulates neurons involved with muscle movement. With the aid of this, we can control Rayquaza's every move. With Rayquaza on our side, we're one step closer to world domination!" Grimer and friends gasped.

"You can't do that!"

"We can and _will_!" Dr. Minun spoke up. "Whatever makes the king happy."

_"Right_!" Lord Eevee spoke. "And if it means hurting Pokémon and people in the process, I'm _all_ for it!"

"We're going to stop you, you know." Grimer told him. Lord Eevee raised an eyebrow.

_"Really; how?"_

"Besides fighting, I don't have an idea at the moment. So in the meantime, why don't you give us the berry so we can think of a plan with an extra brain?"

"How about this? _No_!"

_"Wow_! You _are_ evil!" Lord Eevee laughed.

"I know and I'm _good_ at it!" He looked at Dr. Plusle. "Turn it on!" He then turned to the Pawniard. "_You_! Go feed him the Luna Berry! Awaken the Dragon of the High Sky!"

"_Turning on_!" Dr. Plusle stated. Grimer tried to stop him but Bisharp ordered some of his Pawniards to hold him back. The Pawniard holding the berry approached Rayquaza. But before he got close, Rayquaza opened his eyes. Lord Evee was shocked.

"I don't believe it." He said. "Maybe we didn't need the berry after all!"

"_Hm_…" Dr. mused. "Perhaps the subject Rayquaza merely needed mild brain stimulation to awaken him from his prolonged slumber."

"Then can _we_ have it?" Grimer asked. Lord Eevee ignored him and looked at the doctor with the controller.

"Turn it up some more!" Dr. Plusle turned it up. Rayquaza roared loudly in pain.

"You're _hurting_ him!" Mudkip cried.

"_Shut up_ Mudfish Pokémon; I don't care!" Then to the Plusle, "_More!_" He turned it up more. Rayquaza roared louder. "_More!_"

"I don't think that's a good idea sir." The doctor responded. "We don't want to overload the brain with too much electrical stimulation." Lord Eevee ran and shoved Dr. Plusle to the ground and grabbed the controller.

"I have to do _everything_!" He then turned it all the way up. He laughed evilly as Rayquaza roared even louder.

"That's right," He said. "_Obey_ me, _I_ am your new master, at least until we give you to King Pikachu."

Suddenly, Rayquaza went out of control and rammed into pillars. He released his hyper beam on the floor. The tower shook and began to crumble. Lord Eevee tried to control him with the controller but Rayquaza just kept on going berserk.

_"No, no_!" Cried out a frustrated Lord Eevee. "I don't get it; why isn't it working?" He looked at Dr. Plusle. "Your machine is busted!"

"You turned it up too high my Lord." Plusle told him.

"Then, _do _something about it; _fix_ it!" he handed the doctor the controller.

"Okay, but it may take some time."

"I don't _care,_ just fix it!"

"_Right boss!"_ He called over Dr. Minun. The two were just about to take a look at it when Rayquaza thrashed about, striking Dr. Plusle with his tail and knocking the controller from his hands. The doctors ran to receive it. Mudkip ran after it as well.

_"Come on guys!" _She called behind to her friends. "We got to get the controller before they do!" Her friends looked at her in confusion.

"But it's not working." Grimer reminded her.

"I know, but if we get it, Dr. Plusle and Dr. Minun won't be able to look at it and try to fix it." They all ran after the controller.

"_Got it!"_ Dr. Minum said as soon as she snatched it up. Her brother stood beside her. "Now let's look at this baby and lower it before…" Rayquaza flew past, knocking the controller to the ground. They ran to get it again.

"Get it before they do!" Grimer told his friends. "_Hurry!_"

"Got it!" Torchic said, grabbing it in her mouth.

"_No, I_ gots it!" Pichu said, grabbing the other end of the controller.

_"No, I_ got it!" Pichu pulled.

"_No, Is_ gots it!" The two started playing tug of war with it.

_"I GOT IT!"_

_ "I'S GOTS IT!"_ The two pulled and pulled, neither one letting go.

_"You _lets gos_! I's _haves it!"

_"No, you_ let go; _I _have it!" Mudkip ran in between them.

_"Stop fighting_!" She scolded. Pichu and Torchic looked at each other. "_See?_ You don't have to fight. At least someone got it before Dr. Plusle and Dr. Minun."

"You're _rights_!" Pichu said through tears. "I'm sorrys!"

"I'm sorry too!" Torchic cried.

_"Hug_?"

_"Hug_!" The two dropped the controller and did an emotional hug.

"_Guy_s!" Mudkip said. "The controller!" She grabbed it in her mouth.

_"Mudkip, look out!"_ Grimer shouted to her. But it was too late; Rayquaza attacked her, forcing her to drop it.

This went on for a few minutes. Grimer and the gang and The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade all were trying to get the control, yet failing because of Rayquaza. Lord Eevee did a paw to the face.

"This isn't working." He then called to Bisharp. "_Bisharp_! Shadow Ball them all so they faint!" Bisharp stopped and looked at his superior.

"Even the kids?" He wanted to know.

_"Yes!_ Even the kids! _Gosh_, don't be so stupid. I said _all_ of them, not only Grimer or Pichu, _all_ of them!"

"But they're just kids. I don't want to hurt them."

"_'But they're just kids, I don't want to hurt them._"' He mocked. "_Grow up_ Bisharp; you must and you _will!"_

Bisharp looked at the kids and back at his boss.

"No, I won't!" Lord Eevee narrowed his eyes at him.

_ "What_?"

"You heard me. I will _not _hurt these kids. You can't make me or my men."

"_YAMGS_ for da kids!" Pichu cheered.

"Oh, I _can't_ can I?" He leaned into Bisharp's face. "Do it or you and your Pawniards are fired." Bisharp stood firm.

"I don't care. Go ahead and terminate The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade."

"Fine then, Bisharp you and your Pawniards are fired. And I think King Pikachu will agree with me on this. Now, you and your friends get out. I don't want to see you or your Pawniards ever again!"

_"Fine_!" He turned to his comrades. "_Men,_ it's time to move out. We are no longer needed here."

"But where will we go?" A Pawniard asked. "Our lost territory. What will we do?"

"We'll find something. Don't worry." He and his Pawniards left.

"I guess I'll have to do it." Lord Eevee said. He then turned and prepared to use Shadow Ball on Grimer and friends.

_"Uh oh_." Grimer observed. "This isn't good. _RUN!" _They all ran for cover.But just as soon as Lord Eevee released his Shadow Ball, he was attacked by Bisharp's Slash attack.

When Lord Eevee landed again, he growled, baring his teeth at Bisharp.

_"TRAITOR!"_ He yelled. "What do you think you're _doing?"_

"How can I be a traitor if I don't work for you anymore?" Bisharp questioned. He then went over to the berry the Pawniard dropped in the confusion earlier and kicked it over to Grimer and friends.

_"Here_!" He shouted at them. "Heal your friend!" Grimer couldn't believe it. He picked it up.

_"Really? Thanks_!" Bisharp ordered the Pawniards to get the helmet off of Rayquaza. They leaped on the legendary as he flew by, but were quickly thrown off as he thrashed about. They sprang up and tried again, but were knocked back. Pichu scampered up a pillar and yelled at Rayquaza.

"_Hey you_! Stop being a crazy!" Rayquaza turned and smashed into the pillar Pichu was on. Pichu yelped and spazzed out. He landed on Rayquaza's back and held on for dear life. He then noticed the helmet on Rayquaza's head.

"Oh, here's your problem. You wearing a silly hat. That'd make me freak out and break stuff too." He climbed up and pried the helmet off Rayquaza's head. Rayquaza breathed heavily and settled down. Pichu hurled the helmet across the room. Dr. Plusle rushed and tried to catch it, but Treecko tripped him. The helmet fell on the floor and broke.

_"NOOO_!" Lord Eevee screamed. "I'm not leaving here empty-handed! That berry's still worth something." He began to charge at them. Bisharp held him back with his blade. Lord Eevee tried to get past but Bisharp wouldn't let him.

"Out of my way!"

"Sorry." Bisharp told him. "No can do. I don't work for you so you can't tell me what to do."

"You don't have to, just get out of my way!" And with that, he used Double-Edge attack on Bisharp. Bisharp fell to the ground and nearly fell through the collapsing floor. The Pawniards all gasped at their fallen leader. He clawed onto the edge and saved himself.

Meanwhile, Grimer was dodging falling pillars and avoiding holes in the crumbling floor. He grabbed the sleeping Charmander and pulled him out of the way as the floor fell out beneath him.

"Here you go buddy." Grimer said as he fed Charmander the berry. "Down the hatch!" As soon as it was swallowed, Charmander opened his eyes.

_"Grimer_?" He asked and then looked around. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Grimer just saved you." Mudkip said.

"He did?" Charmander asked.

"Of course I did." Grimer responded. "That's what friends are for."

"Thanks, buddy!" Charmander replied. "Wait, saved me from _what_?"

Suddenly, Lord Eevee tackled Charmander. Charmander screamed as he toppled off Sky Pillar.

"_CHARMANDER_!" Grimer shrieked. He and his friends ran to the edge. So did all of the Pawniards and Bisharp, who just climbed back up. Lord Eevee laughed as Charmander fell and disappeared into the misty clouds. Rayquaza flew down after him, swatting Lord Eevee with his tail and sending the cruel Evolution Pokémon flying into a pillar on the other side of the tower. Dr. Plusle and Dr. Minun went to help their leader.

_"Charmander_." Grimer began to cry. "You were the best friend I ever had." Tears ran down his body and plopped onto the floor. The others had tears in their eyes too, even Treecko.

"I was goimgs to shares my applemasause with him." Pichus sniffed. Mudkip went near the sad Grimer.

_ "Grimer_?" She asked. "Are you going to be okay?" Grimer sadly shook his head.

"No. I'm never going to be okay. Not without my buddy, Charmander. I can never have another friend that can replace him, he was something special." He turned to his friends. "Well, come on. I guess we better go." They started to go back when Mudkip saw something. She turned around and saw Charmander….alive and well riding on the back of Rayquaza!

_"Grimer, look_!" She said with joy. Grimer and friends looked. Grimer beamed when he saw him.

_"CHARMANDER_!" He shouted.

_"GRIMER_!" The salamander called back. Rayquaza landed and Charmander hopped off. He and Grimer ran to each other and gave each other a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're back buddy."

"Me too." They then released each other. Grimer went to Bisharp.

"Char buddy, I like you to meet Bisharp and his Pawniards, AKA, The Tribe of The Sharpened Blade. Without their help, we might not have given you the berry."

'Thank you for helping my friends save me." Charmander thanked Bisharp. Bisharp and his Pawniards bowed.

"It was a great honor to do what was right." Bisharp said. Dragonite then flew in. He wore Torchic's hat on his head.

"I heard all of the commotion." He said. "Is everything all right?" He then saw Charmander. "Oh, I see you found and cured your friend. _Congrats_! I would've been here sooner but…" He then bopped off Torchic's hat. Torchic jumped and caught it on her head. "I had to find Torchic's hat…which was behind a rock."

_"Lucky hat_!" Torchic cheered. "I _knew_ you'd come back to me!"

"Charmander, this is Dragonite. He flew us here."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Dragonite." Charmander said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too." Grimer looked at his BFF.

_ "Home, buddy_?" He asked.

_"Home_." Charmander agreed.

"Home it is, buddy." He looked at Rayquaza. "Okay, Mr. Rayquaza can you take…" Rayquaza shook his head and yawned.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He informed them. "I need more sleep because I was rudely interrupted!" He looked at Lord Eevee and the doctors when he said that. Lord Eevee was just recovering. He looked back at them. "But I'm sure Dragonite can."

"Oh sure!" Dragonite said. "Hop on!" Grimer and his friends hopped on and off they went. They said goodbye to The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade and Rayquaza who all waved back. Rayquaza curled back in his spot and went to sleep.

"We'll be back!" Lord Eevee shouted up at them. "You can bet on that; we'll be back and you'll pay for what you have done!" He and the doctors ran off. The Tribe of the Sharpened Blade followed.

As they flew away, Pichu suddenly realized something.

"Hey, you 'member on tat ropes? I dint get my applesauces!"


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back at Charmander and Grimer's hometown, all of the Pokémon had a "Welcome Home Charmander" feast.

"Well Charmander," Jigglypuff said. "You are very lucky to have a friend like Grimer."

_"Yeah_!" The Mime Jr. Triplets all chimed. "_Very _lucky!_"_ Charmander looked at Grimer.

"Yeah, I _am_! _Very_ lucky!" Grimer picked up his cup of apple juice.

"Three cheers for my best buddy's return." They all picked up their cups. _"Hip-Hip_…"

_"HOORAY_!" They all cheered.

_ "Hip-hip…"_

_ "HOORAY!"_

_ "Hip..Hip…"_

_ "HOORAY!" _

"And three cheers for Grimer, Treecko, Mudkip, Pichu and Torchic." Charmander said. They all did three more hip-hip hoorays and clinked their cups together.

"Amb tree cheers for da kids." Pichu piped up. "For if tey were'mt kids, Bisharp wouldm't of turmed nice and helped us."

They all drank from the cups, ignoring Pichu. Pichu scowled but drank his apple juice with them.

"Thanks again for saving me." Charmander said to Grimer. "You're a true friend."

_"Anytime_." Grimer responded. "Again, that's what friends are for. That's what friends are for."


End file.
